This invention is a paper fastener device system having one card with two spaced fastening means, a first means for connection to a file folder connector and a second means for holding a bundle of file papers.
Prior art devices such as binder described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,792,740 and fastener described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,108 are bulky complex high-cost fastener devices.